


Even In Death (Our Love Lives On)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Despite the title, Episode: s03e05 4722 Hours, F/M, anyone important anyway, its a reference to the ending, no one dies, the ends happy, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was a fickle thing, as was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death (Our Love Lives On)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that I had for season three, the beginning anyway. Before it got out of hand. I still refuse to believe the love triangle is something that simple but I can't wait. Anyway, the title from the Evanescence song of the same name and please, enjoy this, whatever this is.

She didn’t know how she felt. Ever since she’d returned, her emotions and her thoughts had been a mess. Everything had been overwhelming.

Fitz sat there opposite her. “Why the shiv, then Jems? Why, if he kept you safe, as safe as he could, then why the shiv?”

She shrugged, tears making their way down her face. “I don’t know. I don’t know.”

He sighed. “Jems, are you sure that’s what happened?”

“Yes.” Then, “I don’t know.”

He moved along her bed, wrapping his arm around her. “Jems, I’m not angry. I can never be angry. He kept you alive.”

“But I gave up on you!”

He shrugged. “Jems, it was hell there, you said so yourself. I can’t fault you.”

“But our date,” was all she could say, her voice small and broken. “I…” She buried her face in his shoulder, sobs now echoing around her bunk.

***

Fitz wasn’t sure if brining Will back was helping, or hindering Jemma. She was glad he was back, relived but she was locking herself away more and more, not wanting to talk to anyone.

“Fitz,” Bobbi called, standing in the doorway to his room. “How is she?”

He looked up from his tablet, shrugging. “She’s struggling. She’s still not coping, adjusting, while Will has.”

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, coming and sitting down on the bed next to him. “It’s been two months for her, and two weeks for him.”

Fitz nodded. “But he was there for 14 years. It doesn’t make sense, nothing about it makes sense.”

“What do you mean, nothing makes sense?” Bobbi questioned, confused as to what Fitz was on about, but she sensed something was off.

Fitz took a deep breath. “She said there was no life, but he was there.”

“Maybe she wasn’t ready to say just yet.”

Fitz nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “But the shiv. If she was there with him, she wouldn’t need one. She’s… I thinks something more happened, something else but…”

“But you don’t think she knows?” Bobbi finished for him.

Fitz nodded. “Will said the planet messed with your brain. And he’s…” Fitz didn’t know how to finish. “And Death.”

“The scroll?” Bobbi’s face was full of confusion. “That’s what the scroll said. ‘Death’.”

Fitz nodded. Remembering all too well that scroll. “The thing hunting her, hunting him was called death.”

“The monolith’s a weapon,” Bobbi continued, hoping that she was following Fitz’s train of thought. “Maybe that’s why. Death was there. Maybe the Inhumans aren’t meant to survive there. Maybe no one is.”

“But she, they did.”

Bobbi sighed, not knowing where else this could be going. “She’s save. She’s alive. She just needs time to readjust. She’s safe from whatever hell was over there.”

“Maybe not. Maybe we brought the hell back.”

***

“Jemma.” It was Will’s voice. A voice that she had grown used to over those many months spent together. But she didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to him.

She curled tighter into a ball, whimpering. Her head was hurting. She wanted to be left alone.

Will sighed heavily, wanting to talk to her. “Jemma.”

“No.”

He turned to leave, looking over his shoulder one last time, before closing the door.

There was time. There was all the time in the world now that he was back home.

***

“The phone.” The two words from Fitz were sudden, surprising both Bobbi and Daisy.

“What phone?” Daisy said, looking up from her trashy magazine. As much as she hated them, she always read them.

“Her phone. Jemma’s phone.”

“What about it?” Bobbi asked, eyebrow raised.

“She said it lasted nearly all that time, helped power his computer. It couldn’t have. I designed it to last maximum a month without charge even with everything turned off or on the lowest setting.”

“What are you saying, Fitz?” There was now a heaviness in the air, something serious that should be feared.

“I’m saying maybe something happened to her, something happened and she doesn’t know. She thinks what happened with Will is the truth. But…”

“But Will was the danger, using her to get back here, back to Earth, where the Inhumans are…” Bobbi continued, now standing.

“To hunt us. The Monolith wasn’t the weapon, Will was.” Daisy finished. “Where is she?”

“Her room. I’ll get her, you get him.” Fitz said, making his way to the door.

“No.”

Hunter’s voice. “He’s dangerous to Daisy, I’ll go with Bobs.”

A nod of agreement and they all headed down the corridor.

***

But they were too late.

Coulson and May were there, hands raised in surrender to Will.

Who had a crying Jemma, no longer struggling in his arms, gun aimed at her head. “One wrong move and she’s the first.”

“First what?” Hunter asked.

Will turned to face him, an evil grin across his face. “Drop it.”

He momentarily waved the gun in Hunter’s direction and Hunter dropped his ICER, the one he always carried and it fell to the ground with a clatter.

“She was the first one you know,” Will said, as if it were obvious what he was talking about. “The first one who actually had a chance. That’s why it chose her. That’s why she came to me.”

Fitz swallowed hard, meeting her eyes. They were silently pleading with him, begging for help.

“She had a way home, someone to get her home. And I thought that I could use this, get back here. Fulfil my duty to the Kree Empire.”

“Which is what?” Coulson asked, taking a step in front Daisy at the mention of Kree.

“To rid the world of their failed experiment. To bring peace and harmony back to the once powerful empire.”

“Let her go.” Fitz finally spoke. “She trusted you. She loved you.”

Will gave a harsh laugh. “Loved me? She never loved me. She only though that she did. Did she tell you what actually happened?”

Fitz didn’t reply.

“Well, I’ll let her explain.”

He pushed Jemma back into the crowd of agents, falling into Fitz. Then he was gone.

***

“It’s not possible,” Daisy complained to Coulson. “He just vanished.”

Coulson used his hand to rub his eyes. There was so much, too much, happening with Lash, HYDRA, Terrigen, and so much more. “There has to be a reason.”

“He’s Death itself,” came a small voice from the door.

Jemma. She was standing there, wrapped in a blanket, holding hands with Fitz.

She looked more than a little worse for wear. Her eyes were puffy and red, while her skin was pale and her eyes had a faraway look as if she were about to keel over at any moment.

“What?” Daisy asked, wanting to hug her friend, but not wanting to overwhelm her at the same time. It had been three hours since Will had gone, all three of which she had spent curled up in her room, swapping between crying, whimpering and even screaming.

“He told me the thing on the planet was Death. But I didn’t know he was an extension of it. Something, someone that I could trust, someone that could help me, someone I could fall in love with.”

She felt Fitz grip her hand tighter as she began her story. What parts she knew anyway. “He appeared to me. Protected me. But everything’s now blurry. What was real, what wasn’t. He made me trust him, love him, so I would go back to him, rescue him. Bring him here. He’s the danger that the scroll was referring to. He’s the danger to the Inhumans. Not the Monolith. Him. And I’ve released him onto out world.”

***

“It’s not your fault, Jems, please listen to me.”

She shook her head, ignoring what Fitz was saying. “It is. Only I could fall in love with Death.”

Fitz shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault, it was never your fault. The planet, Wil, Death, whatever, tricked you.”

She sighed, her shoulders, rising and falling. “Whatever happens next, it’s on me.”

She fell forward, sobbing into his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

He shushed her, smoothing her hair. “You did nothing wrong.”

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, her sobbing into his chest and him muttering gentle reassurances into her hair.

Eventually she looked up, smiling.

“What?” he asked, suddenly confused about this turn of events.

Her eyelashes, laced with tears, fluttered against her skin. She moved her head, slowly, purposely up to him, and her lips danced over his.

“I should have done that years ago,” she whispered.

He replied with a kiss.

***

A week later, they had managed to find the warehouse that Will was using as his base of operations.

“He hasn’t moved,” Hunter observed.  

“It’s a trap,” May agreed.

“We’re going in still,” Coulson said, ignoring both the mercenary and his right hand.  “Sk-Daisy, you run operations from here. It’s too dangerous for you to go into the field. Hunter, May, Bobbi, you’re all going in. If he flees, you pull out. Mack will be there to assist. FitzSimmons,” he continued, looking at the two scientists. Jemma had finally left her room, still holding onto Fitz, though not just for support this time, but also out of love. “You two are coming, staying on the bus. Jemma, you’re medical, and coms with Fitz, everyone understand.”

There were nods all around. Even Daisy didn’t complain. Fighting Lash was one thing, but Will/Death was another, something that was more powerful than even her.

Everyone started to move out.

“Laters, Tremors,” Mack said, clapping her on the shoulder.

“It’s Quake,” she said.

***

It didn’t take long for everything to go wrong.

Will wasn’t there when they entered the warehouse, and all communications had gone silent for an hour, when Jemma had had enough. She lifted an ICER and made her way of the plane.

“Jemma!” Fitz called, running after her. “Where are you going?”

She turned around to face him.

“To finish what I started.”

***

There was no talking her out of it. When Jemma had her mind set to something, it was very hard to get her to change it.

“Jemma,” came a voice from behind her. Will.

She spun, ICER raised. And he laughed. “You think you can kill Death?”

“I can try.”

***

She tried, and that was the main thing. She lasted about five minutes, firing shot after shot at him. But to no avail, eventually he grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against the wall.

“I can kill you, I can take your life.”

“Do it,” she spat. “Kill me but I’m not going to be your prisoner, not again.”

He laughed. “I’ve a fate worse than death.”

“What?”

He laughed. “The only fate worse than death, is to be Death itself.”

The world went black.

***

Explaining to Fitz what had happened, what she now was, when she regained consciousness was hard. It was horrible.

She felt different. There was a heaviness inside of her, a heavy sadness.

“I can’t die Fitz,” she said, stroking his face. “To kill Death itself would be to change the laws of nature, the laws of the universe itself.”

“Then what about us?” he asked, not wanting the relationship to end as soon as it had started.

She shrugged. “Immortality is the only way. I can give life, not just take it but…” She trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

“How do you know all this?” he wondered.

“As soon as the powers, the curse, the ability, whatever was passed to me, I just knew. Like it came with it.” She sighed.

“Then let’s try it.”

“What?” Those four words threw her. “Fitz, immortality’s a curse. Watching everyone you love, everyone you care about die.”

He tilted his head to the side, as if dismissing her worries. “Why? I have you.”

She shook her head. “Why would you still want me?”

“I love you Jems,” he whispered, pulling her in close and placing a kiss to her forehead. “More than anything.”

“I don’t want you to waste your life for me. We could never have a family, a home. We would always be moving. Never having anyone or anywhere but each other.”

He shrugged. “We have each other, that’s all we’d need. We could change the world. Rid it of famine and disease and war.”

She moved back, taking in those blue, blue eyes. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I love you, and life without you is… meaningless.”

She nodded, accepting that whatever happened to her next, and for the rest of time, they would be together. Death and the man that she loved. She laughed at that though.

“What?” he asked.

“You as Death’s boyfriend, it’s so stupid.”

He shook his head, curling a loose strand of her hair around his finger. “You aren’t the only one who fell in love with Death.”

“You’ve loved me before this,” she joked back, sighing. Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea. Maybe it wasn’t the best, but it would still be good. Still be the best way to spent what was her life now.

He placed another kiss on her lips, his hands caressing her back. She lost her hands in his curls.

Scrap that, this was a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original plan, Jemma was never gonna take on Death, but I still believe Will is Death himself. And the Monolith chose Jemma to find him, form a relationship so that if she were to return home without him, that she would go back, and bring him with him, allowing him to be the danger against the Inhumans that the Monolith was supposed to be. The Lash decides, damn some guy more powerful than me is hunting me, lets team up with my bros and defeat him, thereby tying those two plot lines together.  
> I didn't really explain what Jemma actually went through, just alluded to what she said happened wasn't all truth, so if you want more, scream at me.  
> If you want FitzSimmons as Death and her bf, also scream at me. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and Marvel owns all.


End file.
